custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Vector Apex
Vector Apex is a New Zealand Jaeger made after a Unknown Jaeger. History Vector Apex started out as a Computer Design soon later it began to be a Toy as meanwhile Stacker Pentacost liked the design and Wanted to make a jaeger out of the toy design as it was a Joke it was first began in the Shatterdome in Miami, Florida as a Mark 5 Jaeger They had to Hire someone and to Hire Nikolai and Trevor who used to work as Police officers and so on. Kaiju Kill Roster This is The Roster that counts Vector Apex's defeats or Assists Hairo Hairo is the Category 4 that had emerged on April 12th 2027 that was heading towards Osaka Japan. Little did K Science officer Ajay and Newt had predicted this of Hairo emerging when they drifted King Pout's Brain.During the Destruction, Vector Apex drops and Surprise attacks Hairo with assist from Crusade Magma to tackle the kaiju and Vector took a swing at Hairo's face as Crusade swings a Tower at Hairo. Finally Vector swung a fist through Hairo's face as it fell. Kryptick Vector's Second kill was Encountered by Krytick in Vietnam in the Miracle Mile along side Sontinh-1 as Kryptick bursts through the Kaiju Wall and to Miracle Mile attacking the Port as Sontinh-1 Punched Kryptick's eye and as of Vector Apex beating it down by a assist of Sontinh-1 Stomping its face as the kaiju died as Kaiju Blue gushes out of Kryptick's face Neckbreaker Vectors 3rd Kaiju Kill is Neckbreaker a Catagory 4 kaiju that rised from the sea as it head to the unknown location as Vector Apex drops out of the blind and swinging a oil Ship that was by Vector's arm at Neckbreaker's face as the kaiju Gripped the ship as it Hit Vector Apex's Right leg as a advantage for the kaiju Hitting Vector's Face as Vector Apex took out a sword as cutting Neckbreaker's chestplate open as Neckbreaker flung Vector Apex into the Unknown Harbor as Vector Apex used the AKM Chest launchers and fired at Neckbreaker's face as it blew up into chunks as it dropped into the sea. Axeface Vector Apex's 4th kill was being ecountered by Axeface in the Okhotsk Sea while guarding a naval ship. Vector Apex Notices Axeface's Head blade in the sea.Vector immedatly informs the ship that Axeface is sneaking.Soon Vector Grabbed the blade as it Punches axeface's side of face once it immediatly came out of the sea and took out its Sword and cut up Axeface's stomach as the same thing Vector did to Neckbreaker as it took out its plasmacaster and blew up Axeface's body as it fell. Triumph Vector Apex 5th kill was being ambushed by Triumph in Wellington while guarding the Kaiju wall as it tackled Vector Apex and as of Vector Apex fists Triumph in the face over and over as it pushes Vector Apex into the wall again as Vector Grabbed Triumph's Horn and Bashes Triumph with Vector's knee as Triumph collapses. Then Vector Apex uses Thermal Missiles and Fires at Triumph and blows up. Category:Mark V Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Deceased